Surreal World
by Lyderning
Summary: Dentro de todas las personas hay un poder que está sellado muy dentro, pero solo las personas con habilidades especificas son capaces de verla. Estas personas pueden llegar a tener un poder impresionante, pero a cambio de eso sacrifican lo sagrada mente incierto, la felicidad. "Este es el camino de los que van solos por la vida" Más adelante va a ver romance
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo I: Falsa esperanza.

El día después no se molestó en hablarle a nadie, los amigos de sus padres intentaban acercarse pero ella no les daba ni la más mínima prueba de que ella estaba consciente de que le hablaban. También le habían ofrecido pagarle un psiquiatra, cosa que rechazaba negando con la cabeza. Todo el tiempo estuvo parada en el mismo lugar con la espalda firme; sus brazos colgando y la mirada perdida. Cuando llegó el tiempo de dar el último adiós ella no demostró señal de estar viva, mientras todos se refugiaban bajo paraguas ella dejaba que las gotas recorrieran libre mente por su frio y lastimado cuerpo. El inmenso ardor que provenía de las tres cicatrices de su brazo derecho era lo único que le permitía estar consciente de que seguía viva, alguien le habló desde su derecha. Pero ella no le dio ni la más mínima importancia a sus palabras.

Se giró a la derecha para ver al cura con la biblia en las manos, el hizo una seña para que ella haga el acto final. Se acercó al montículo a su izquierda lentamente, tomó un poco de tierra y lo dividió entre sus dos manos cubiertas con guantes de cuero negro. Exhalando aire levantó ambas manos y dejó caer la tierra recubierta de lodo en ambos hoyos, no miró ninguno. Solo mantuvo la mirada baja.

Los hombres se preocuparon por terminar el trabajo. Limpió el resto en su vestido negro y volvió a su lugar original adoptando su antigua posición, era tan exacto que parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Antes de meterse en la camioneta Ford Ranger que sus padre habían comprado tiempo antes Laura Patterson, amiga de sus padres; psicóloga, le dio un pequeño, pero ancho, libro de cuero de unas doscientas páginas. Un listón rojo sobresalía, ella lo tomó y le dedicó una mirada de unos segundos. Introdujo la llave y arrancó a toda velocidad, unos minutos más tarde ya estaba viendo la ciudad en el horizonte. La auto pista estaba llena pero a ella no le importaba ya que sobrepasaba los autos rápidamente como si estuviera en una carrera. Comenzó a ver un auto, después dos, diez…

"_Un embotellamiento…" _se dijo soltando un gran suspiro. Miró el cuaderno sobre el asiento de co-piloto. Apretó los labios, miró hacia adelante escuchando las bocinas de los demás, hizo una mueca extraña y tomó el cuaderno. Lo abrió en la primera página y contempló el titulo

"_La búsqueda de lo incierto, la felicidad." _

Alzó una ceja, los autos comenzaban a avanzar. Arrancó y siguió al auto que tenía al frente hasta que se detuvo. Volvió su atención al libro, la siguiente página tenía un pequeño párrafo.

"_Paso 1: Deshazte de todo lo que te recuerde la infelicidad, pero recuerda: nunca podrás cambiar el pasado, lo único que se puede hacer es aprender de él."_

Pasó a la siguiente hoja y allí escrito en cursiva mucho más llamativo que el anterior decía

"_Paso 2:"_

Y después nada, hojeó todas las páginas y nada. Ya no había nada escrito, en la última página (pegada a la tapa) decía en letras pequeñas: «Escrito por:»

Suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, abrió la ventana dispuesta a deshacerse del libro. Pero algo le impidió hacerlo, no sabía por qué; pero se lo guardó en el bolsillo del sacó negro que traía. Los autos comenzaron a avanzar.

…

— Lamentamos mucho su perdida, señorita…— le dijo el señor acariciando nerviosamente sus propias manos, revisó sus cajones y de allí sacó un maletín— Sus abuelos le compraron a sus padres el mejor seguro, tendrá una gran suma de dinero… ¿Cuántos años tiene?

— Dieciocho.

— Ya veo…— comentó abriendo el maletín, comprobó que fuera la suma correcta y se lo entregó a la joven. Ella lo tomó, era algo pesado. Se despidió del hombre con una mirada y salió del edificio de la aseguradora.

La lluvia era fuerte, pero no le importaba. Era como si el viento se hubiera encariñado con ella y viceversa. No se atrevió ir al restaurante, por lo cual tuvo que caminar diez cuadras de más para llegar a su apartamento. Entró cerrando la puerta tras ella y lanzó el maletín al sofá, corrió a secarse y cambiarse de ropa para no mojar todo.

Las lágrimas no le acompañaron ese día, solo el sentimiento de soledad e impotencia que parecía haberse aferrado a ella, sin querer soltarla. Ellos habían muerto por su culpa, por su debilidad, por no poder defenderse de los dos disparos que aquellos ladrones le dedicaron.

Se sentía frustrada, impotente, cabreada consigo misma, se sentía sola. Apoyó la frente en el vidrio y miró al frente, ¿Así era como se sentía la desesperación? ¿La soledad en su máxima expresión? Estaba sola, sola, sola… Primero sus amigos se habían ido a quien sabe dónde y ahora sus padres la habían abanado.

Se acercó a la mesa llena de papeles en la cual trabajaba y se sentó en la silla de rueditas. Con un rápido y fuerte movimiento tiró todos los papeles sin importarle que varias cosas se hayan roto, colocó su teléfono frente a ella. Y se sentó en silencio esperando que alguien la llamara, quería ser salvada por una llamada que nunca llegaría.

**¡Primer capítulo!, me muero de la emoción por escribir ficc´s de Bakugan de nuevo. Espero sus comentarios y si no entendieron este capítulo esperen al siguiente. **

**Próximo Capítulo: El reinicio de los infelices.**

**[…] **_**Creyó poder ser salvada, pero al final se hartó de esperar una salvación que nunca llegaría. Y así: mirando al frente y sin creer que podría arrepentirse luego, se deshizo de lo que antes creyó que podía ser su salvación.**_** […]**


	2. Reinicio

Capítulo II: El reinicio de los infelices.

"_Por suerte me han dado licencia." _Fue lo primero que pensó al despertar con la cara pegada a la mesa, se irguió y comenzó a estirar los músculos de su espada. Revisó su teléfono, la pantalla principal estaba como siempre. Pero aun así se dio la esperanza de que alguien la llamara o le enviaría un mensaje. Apenas al llegar a la pantalla principal sus esperanzas desaparecieron, nada, ningún mensaje, ni siquiera de su compañía telefónica. Se frotó las manos en la cara para después mirar el reloj "_Si no me apresuro, llegaré tarde y tendré que soportar a más gente." _Pensó, se levantó, bañó y vistió. Al terminar de hacer todo eso se fue sin desayunar.

Se fue caminando en vez que en su camioneta. Los embotellamientos se hacían cada vez más presentes, por causas que a ella no le importaban. Al llegar al hospital pudo ver como se formaba otro embotellamiento, las filas de autos parecían casi perfectas, uno que otro conductor se bajó y comenzó a insultar.

Las puertas de vidrio se abrieron frente a ella entró sin darle importancia a su alrededor. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, allí buscó con la mirada el consultorio del doctor Marco. Al final de uno de los pasillos en una puerta de madera, que no sobresaldría al no ser por el cartel escrito en letras góticas que tenía pegado. Ella entró sin golpear, el hombre levantó la vista encontrándose con la que quería ver.

— Llegas tarde.

— Embotellamiento.

El doctor se quitó los lentes y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Rebuscó en sus cajones y de allí sacó una cajita.

— Son los mejores del mercado.

Ella no respondió.

El hombre abrió la cajita, su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver el resultado. Colocó dos dedos sobre la frente con impaciencia

— Lo trajeron de otro color. — le dijo mirándola, ella se levantó de su asiento para verlos mejor

— Me gustan.

…

Gimió el ojo varías veces, mientras caminaba se pudo ver en uno de esos vidrios que simulaban ser espejos el lente de contacto que le habían traído para que su ojo recuperara, proporcionalmente, la vista. Pero ocurrió una equivocación y el lente era gris en vez de verde.

Pero a ella no le importó mucho, le gustó. Siguió caminando sin importarle su destino, miró al suelo de cemento desgastado que conformaba la carretera encima del puente le habían puesto unos diez años antes de que ella naciera. La alcaldía no debía preocuparse por poner una nueva ya que, según cuentan, varias personas habían saltado de aquel puente y habían ocurrido varios incidentes de los cuales nadie sobrevivió.

Sin pensarse demasiado las cosas atravesó aquel puente hasta el bosque donde se encontraba una cascada gigantesca. El segundo lugar con más suicidios en Japón, pero a ella le dio lo mismo, siguió adentrándose al bosque.

A su mente le tardó más de lo normal darse cuenta que se había caído, rodado y estrellado con un árbol. Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, tenía las rodillas, codos, manos y cara raspados, además que las tres cicatrices de su brazo se abrieron. Se quitó el sacó y apretó las vendas que tenía en el brazo para parar la hemorragia, no lo consiguió completamente pero al fin y al cabo logró que saliera sangre. Maldijo a todo lo sagrado por lo bajo, se quitó el polvo de la ropa y se levantó para darse cuenta de que estaba perdida. Giró sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, se volvió a sentir como una niñita de doce mimada por sus padres.

Una pequeña parte de ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa de no poder salir (probablemente la parte que seguía teniendo doce) y la otra (la que reinaba) no le importaba mucho, solo quería salir para cargar su celular. Comenzó a llover, ella miró al nublado cielo que tenía sobre ella maldiciendo a todo, estaba en medio de un maldito bosque, había una maldita lluvia, su maldito celular no le quedaba batería y encima su maldito abrigo estaba embarrado. Se refugió bajo un árbol y comenzó a quitarse su saco para limpiarlo, por suerte solo era tierra que podía quitarse fácilmente. Comenzó a sacudirlo para quitar el resto de la suciedad, cuando terminó algo cayó de uno de los bolsillos, acercó y levantó aquel librito de cuero. Tomó el listón rojo y lo abrió por donde marcaba, allí había un mapa:

\ _ CUIDAD

\  
>O usted está aquí<p>

/ \_/  
>O aquí debes ir \<p>

Ella levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor, y tal como decía el mapa, frente a ella se abrían dos caminos. Comenzó a caminar por el de la derecha, miró el libro nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que había tomado el camino equivocado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y siguió el camino de la izquierda.

Había algo en ese cuaderno, no sabía que pero podía darse cuenta de que no era normal cuando notó que mediante ella se movía ese punto con la seña "_usted está aquí" _cambiaba de posición. Cuando al fin llegó a destino se dio cuenta de que no había nada.

— Mierda.

Regresó su vista hacia el libro, sintió un escalofrió en su espalda por lo cual levantó la vista se encontró con una cabaña. Era de un piso y la madera estaba descolorida, miró a través de los finos vidrios hacia dentro. Pero no encontró nada más que una silla a la mitad del cuarto.

La lluvia comenzaba a volverse más espesa por lo cual ella entró cerrando la puerta con algo de esfuerzo. Apoyó su espalda sobre la puerta dando un largo suspiro y respirando agitadamente.

Miró al frente, esa casa ya no estaba vacía. Si no que ahora estaba repleta de distintos productos, libros en general.

— ¡Al fin viene alguien!— exclamó una mujer de prominente figura de cabello morado y vestido extravagante — Todos me dijeron que aquí nadie vendría pero ¡NO!, le aposté a Wave que si venia una sola persona a mi tienda él tenía que darme su espacio en Vanhana. Ahora cariño ¿Qué necesitas?

— Eh…

— ¡Oh! ¡Una novata!— rió poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a mostrarle varias cosas— Veo que ya tienes un contenedor— señaló quitándole el libro— Pensé que ya no se fabricaban, es muy lindo mi amor. Pero no puedes defenderte con solo un libro, por muy poderoso que sea. Ven por aquí— la mujer la guio hasta una repisa llena de cosas extrañas— Todas estas estatuas son de roca, mira esta.

La mujer, quien hablaba endemoniadamente rápido, le tendió una estatua con forma de tigre, ella lo devolvió a su lugar y comenzó a ojear los otros hasta llegar a un collar no muy grande con una roca exhibida dentro de una caja color dorado con cierta aura aterradora.

Ella acercó su mano pero de repente la mano de aquella mujer la tomó por la muñeca, ella lentamente giró su cabeza para verla de re-ojo

— No mi niña…— susurró en tono lento y espeluznante— No sabes que podría pasar… Es peligroso… solamente tocarlo…— la mujer hizo una pausa y miró el collar— ¿Estas segura de que quieres correr ese riesgo?

Si miraron a los ojos, la mujer pestañó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo muy importante

— ¿Acaso… eres hija de Maiden?

La joven levantó una ceja

— Mi madre murió…, y no se llamaba Maiden.

La mujer la soltó y miró hacia otro lado, su respiración era constante

— ¿Te gustó el collar?

Regresó la mirada hacia esa piedra, las palabras salieron por si mismas

— Sí.

La mujer tomó la caja con miedo y la cerró, rápidamente se la entregó.

— Si tú estás dispuesta a llevar el riesgo de muerte a mí no me importa. — le dijo la mujer mirando hacia la ventana, ella cogió la caja y salió.

Le tomó unos segundos recordar que no había pagado, se dio la vuelta para pero ya no había nada, solo un terreno baldío con una flor en medio.

Miró su cuaderno, el mapa ya no mostraba el punto donde debería estar la tienda, solo un camino en rojo que la llevaba a la ciudad. Contempló el ahora despegado cielo y comenzó a caminar.

…

De nuevo estaba en aquel puente sobre el río Efiel se sentó en el barandal y miró el rio a sus pies. Y por alguna razón el paso uno del libro se escuchó en su cabeza

"_Desbaste de lo que te haga infeliz […]"_

Allí recordó que creyó poder ser salvada, pero al final se terminaría hartándose de mantener una falsa esperanza. Y así; mirando al frente y sin pensar que podría arrepentirse después se deshizo de lo que antes pensó que podría ser su salvación: Lanzó sin miramiento su teléfono al río.

Abrió la cajita y contempló el collar, lo tomó con algo de miedo; sin pensar en lo que pasó después

**Segundo capítulo, para los fans del romance les digo que más adelante va a verlo. Quien sabe cuál será la pareja, dejen reviews**


	3. El comienzo

Runo se despertó de golpe en su cama, bañada en sudor. Miró a sus costados buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, pero lo único que encontró fue la hora en el reloj de su teléfono acompañado por el sonido de su constante e intranquila respiración. Se levantó de su cama y caminó en la fría oscuridad de su apartamento hasta el baño, metió una mano dentro de esa habitación y tocó los dos interruptores (nunca se aprendió para que servía cada uno) la tenue luz del baño, que en ese instante le pareció potente, la obligó a cerrar los ojos hasta acostumbrarse a ella. Sin siquiera verse al espejo prendió la canilla y se mojó la cara con agua fría, se masajeó la cara varias veces con el agua que aún estaba atrapada entre sus manos y se miró al espejo. Un gritó ahogado salió de sus labios al verse los ojos.

_Grises._

Sus ojos eran grises, ¿en qué momento se había puesto ambas lentillas? Se acercó a su reflejó y metió un dedo en su ojo donde debería estar la lentilla, pero en vez de eso se encontró a ella misma dando un gemido de incomodidad. Parpadeó varias veces, veía bien pero no tenía sus lentillas. Sus ojos eran grises, como si fueran naturales.

Bajó su vista hacia su pecho hasta toparse con una cadena que la llevaba hasta un collar. El mismo que había comprado en la tienda de aquella mujer

Pero no se parecía

Lo tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, ya no era viejo; ni estaba cubierto de polvo. Era un diamante blanco. Se miró a si misma de nuevo, su cabello estaba diferente, estaba corto y algunos mechones eran más claros que otros. Definitivamente ya no se parecía a Runo Misaki.

Como si fuera otra persona.

— Espero que no te hayas arrepentido de tu cambió de look, cariño.

Runo dio un gritito y volteó hacia todos lados buscando a la intrusa. En una se resbaló y su codo golpeó un mueble que tenía un espejo en él, este se hizo añicos en el suelo.

— Tranquila cariño. — dijo esa voz en un tono más calmo, a Runo le pareció familiar. Se levantó después de juntar las piezas del espejo y fue de nuevo a su cuarto sentándose en la cama

— Debo estar soñando— teorizó mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus rodillas y agitaba su cabello.

— Creo que el cambio te afectó…— habló de nuevo esa voz. Sintió como la cama se hundía a su izquierda. Levantó la vista y contempló a una mujer mayor que ella de cabello azul eléctrico comiendo una manzana. — ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Runo? Soy Lightning.

Runo, sin responder, se llevó una mano a sus cicatrices y se dio un pequeño pellizco causándose un gran dolor. Se acostó en la cama y movió sus piernas por un rato intentando apaciguar el dolor, abrió los ojos nuevamente y la mujer ya no estaba allí. _Lo sabía _suspiró _Fue solo un sueño…_

Las cortinas se abrieron de golpe dejando que la luz entrase a gran cantidad. Runo se tapó la cara molesta por aquel exceso. Miró hacia la ventana distinguiendo vagamente una silueta que mantenía sus manos en su cintura.

— ¡Es hora de iniciar un nuevo día!— exclamó feliz, Runo se tapó con las sabanas de nuevo. Lightning se dio cuenta de eso y se dirigió hacia ella. — ¡Levántate! ¡Que ellos están de vuelta! ¡Vamos! ¡Un muerto: un deseo!

Runo no entendía nada, por lo cual solo se hizo la dormida. Pero la mujer la destapó tirándola al suelo, luego le tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a levantarse. Runo mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió como la atacaban miles de gotas de agua. Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose en el centro de la ciudad frente a un embotellamiento y miles de bocinas, un asqueroso aliento la obligó a darse la vuelta.

Y así comenzó

Las gotas se detuvieron en el aire al igual que las bocinas de los autos, una especie de criatura que le doblaba la altura estaba frente a ella oliendo su aroma. Runo se paralizó del miedo, sintió un ligero peso en su mano izquierda. Una espada Jian, una espada China de doble hoja recta hecha de metal. La criatura dio un paso adelante, Runo retrocedió uno.

— ¿Qué te pasa cariño?— preguntó Lightning con algo de impaciencia— ataca.

Pero Runo no hacía caso, solo se quedaba allí contemplando aquella criatura. Esta, al notarse impaciente, alzó una de sus garras dispuesto a acabar con la vida de la chica. Runo solo cerró los ojos esperando su final.

Un final que nunca llegó

Una gran cantidad de electricidad la rodeó, Runo sintió una corriente de aire golpearle en la cara, estaba de nuevo en aquel puente con el collar en la mano. El collar comenzó a partirse en montones de pedazos que terminaron revelando un diamante debajo. Intentó moverse, hablar; pero se sentía como si ella no fuera la dueña de su propio cuerpo. Se dispuso a observar de cerca, un rato después pudo ver un rostro con los ojos cerrados. Lo miró atentamente, era una mujer de unos veintitantos de cabello azul eléctrico con un tatuaje de un rayo atravesándole la parte derecha del rostro. De repente esta abrió los ojos, eran grandes de color violeta y estos parecían encerrar rayos. Seguido sintió un rayo golpearle el brazo.

Runo se resbaló de la impresión cayendo al suelo, levantó la vista topándose con la mujer del collar. Su pelo le llegaba a las rodillas y vestía un conjunto de pantalones ajustados y camisa sin mangas de cuero negro con el cuello levantando, Runo la vio como la definición de una chica ruda

Abrió perezosamente los ojos encontrándose con Runo. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de que en su cara se formara una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Maiden!— exclamó abrazándola (quitándole todo el aire). Runo le dio unos toques apresurados en los brazos como si estuviera en una pelea, ella la soltó

— Y-yo… yo no soy… Maiden— dijo cogiendo aire, alzó la vista directamente a esos ojos eléctricos.

— Oh, perdóname— susurró rascándose la nuca, le ofreció una mano— Soy Lightning.

Runo la tomó tímidamente

— Runo Misaki.

Lightning le sonrió, no parecía tan mala.

_Parecía._

— Entonces…— comenzó a hablar mientras balanceaba los brazos y estiraba sus piernas— Ahora eres mi cuerpo.

— ¿Cuerpo…?— preguntó frunciendo el ceño, ¿ella era un cuerpo? ¿Solo un cuerpo?

— Sí, sí. Escucha. — Ella se señaló— Yo soy un alma, un ser poderoso de tipo rayo. — Agregó con un claro tono de orgullo— Y necesito un cuerpo, allí es donde entras tú— La señaló a Runo con ambas manos con una media sonrisa— Escucha: dentro de todas las personas hay un poder que está sellado muy dentro de ellas, pero solo las personas con habilidades específicas son capaces de verla. Estas personas pueden tener un poder impresionante, _claro que hay un precio. _

Runo no escuchó la última parte. En su mente resonaba "_Estas personas pueden tener un poder impresionante", Poder impresionante…_

— _Poder_— repitió mirando a la nada, parpadeó— ¿Cómo lo consigo?

Lightning sonrió justo antes de que un temblor las atacara, Runo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Lightning señaló una grieta— Ese… — Una extraña criatura completamente negra con una hombrera derecha de plata con arreglos de diamante— Es el primer paso.

Runo lo miró con miedo, Lightning lo miró sonriente antes de convertirse en una espada Jian. Runo sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo.

Lightning susurró— Déjame guiarte.

De nuevo se sintió como la controlaban, las garras de la criatura eran demasiado lentas para ella. En un empujón la criatura le cortó una coleta haciendo que la mitad de su cabello se cayera. Después, todo se volvió confuso. Vio vagamente como Lightning agarraba la hombrera de la criatura.

— Pide un deseo.

_Ojos grises. _

Despertó de nuevo en medio de la carretera un segundo antes de ser atropellada por un auto, por suerte lo esquivó segundos antes de que la golpeara. Corrió hasta la acera con la respiración agitada, Lightning le puso una mano en el hombro. Runo levantó la mirada, ahora tenía un accesorio con alitas negras en el lado derecho de su cabeza.

— Vas bien.

**¡Tengo mi computadora de nuevo!, he vuelto… **

**Si no entienden; comenten. **

**Nos leemos. **


End file.
